IMPORTANTE: AVISOS :)
by SnoopyMoon
Summary: Notas y avisos de novelas, adelantos, noticias, etc... para aclarar sus dudas sin llegar a jugar con sus sentimientos o confundirlos sin querer con un cap más de la historia... jeje
1. HOLA NUEVAMENTE...

**Hola ****mi gente beia ... ¿Cómo han andado?... Espero que terminen de lujo la semana.**

**Hace mucho que no me paso por acá ¿verdad? .. Pero no se asusten ¿si? Solo estaba sin inspiración (y todavía sigo en ese bloqueo, disculpen****), pero no pienso abandonar BONITA... porque es 100% mía, es mi bebé. La cosa es que me tiré a la pileta y no había agua, por lo que me la dí de lleno. Me faltó de todo un poco, fluidez, ideas, plantear la personalidad de los personajes... y eso de escribir casi sobre la marcha... como que no es muy bueno (-_-)**

**Por eso, voy a tomarme el tiempo que debí tomarme y la voy a eliminar... y cuando tenga más de 10 capítulos, avisaré por este apartado el día de resubir la historia... espero no desencantarlos/as ya que me es grato leer sus opiniones, MP y compartirlo es genial... gracias por darme una oprtunidad de poder darme a conocer...**

**Se han dsdo cuenta que estamos ****a días de Navidad y Año Nuevo!!! ¿Cómo pasa el tiempo no?**

**Se deben estar preguntando: ****¿A qué se debe esta nota? Bueno, es para hacerles unas pequeñas aclaraciones**** y para decirles que no me he muerto, que sigo vivita y coleando pero que la señora Inspiración viene cada muerte de obispo. Por eso el estado con algunas adaptaciones.**

COSAS QUE PIENSO HACER:

–**Corregir**** algunas cositas, algunos signos de más, repeticiones, redundancias**...

**–Caracterización de los personajes: personalidad, físico, etc.**

**–Trabajar en la fluidez. **

**Una vez aclarada la situación, pronto subiré el primer capítulo corregido y bien hecho**...

y** les pido paciencia por favor... se que les pido demasiado... pero no los/as voy a abandonar... estaré subiendo adaptaciones para no perderme por ahí, se que no es lo mismo, pero siento que así no los dejo abandonados y quizá así aprendo un poquito...**

**Como veran... esto va a ser un apartdo de noticias, adelantos, y otras cosillas para que no se me haga tanto lío y no se les frene el corazoncito cuando piensen que es un capítulo y les deje de lator cuando es una nota... jeje así que cualquier duda, comentario o algo que necesiten pueden hacerlo por acá o sino están seguras/os de hacer en los reviews, espero sus MP n.n**

**Nos estamos leyendo gente... **


	2. BESOS CON SABOR A GLUTEN (BCSAG)

**Hola**...

**Me paso de nuevo por acá para aclarar sus dudas con respecto a BESOS CON SABOR A GLUTEN (otra preciosura mía, pero como tuve el mismo problema de BONITA) he decido dejarlo en hiatus por un tiempito... no se preocupen, la pienso seguir... Sólo debo enfoncarme en lo que quiero trasmitirles, porque eso de hacerlo así como así no me gusta y lo pude constatar cuando leí el primer capítulo de Bonita y lo poco que pude avanzar con BCSAG (Besos con sabor a gluten)...**

**Así que "Florencia", vs que comentaste que era la primera historia que habías leído que habla sobre eso, espero me tengas paciencia. Este tema es muy importante y me gustaría hablar de él como se merece, no como si fuera nada porque es muy importante conocerlo a fondo... (n_n)**

**Nos estamos leyendo nenes/as n.n **


	3. Disculpas

Hola mi gente... Pido disculpas por no haber actualizado "Todos sus besos"... lamentablemente estoy pasando por una situación personal muy fea... por lo que ando un poco inactiva en la plataforma...

Pido me tengan paciencia... No me he olvidado de ustedes...

Ya voy a retomar...

Muchas gracias por su tiempo... nos estamos leyendo...


	4. Aviso

¡HOLA GENTE LINDA!

He estado perdida y les pido disculpas por eso. He estado súper ocupada con proyectos, escritos y cosas de la facultada... Pero ya sé que esas no sos excusas. Les doy las gracias por estar al pie del cañón y por la paciencia de esperar a mis publicaciones...

Ha habido días en los que no he tenido ganas de escribir o no llegaban las ideas... Como verán quise sorprenderlos y publicar lo que va a ser "EN EL LECHO DEL DESEO" de Laura Lee Guhrke... Y espero que me den el visto bueno... Voy a publicarla tanto por acá, como por Wattpad (porque hay algunos que prefieren esa plataforma)

Espero le den la oportunidad y transiten conmigo la historia de nuestra querida Tomoyo...

Gracias por todo, esto terminando los pendientes que prometí... disculpen por eso también...

Nos estamos leyendo.. =)


	5. Malo, pero no grave

Hola gente linda... Vengo a traerles malas noticias... No es nada grave. Por con todo esto que está pasando con el hackeo de Wattpad, han decidido eliminarme tanto de esa plataforma como de esta, "Amor prohíbido" y los más seguro es que con "Todos sus besos" y "En el lecho del deseo" también pase lo mismo. Pero no se hagan drama, voy a seguir adaptando la tercera parte hasta donde me dejen (ya sabe el nombre de la autora original de la trama, por lo que si quieren, pueden buscarla para leerla)

Así que si se meten en mi perfil (FanFic) me borraron ola 1 y la 2 de la serie Seducción, la 3 sigue vigente hasta dode me dejen... jeje. Tengan un feliz martes... Nos estamos leyendo :)


	6. Derecho de autor y otras cositas

¡HOLA GENTE LINDA!

¿Cómo han estado? Les vengo con noticias... Debido a lo que ha estado pasando con Wattpad con lo del hacker, es que, esa plataforma y Fanfiction han decidido eliminar algunas adaptaciones por DERECHO DE AUTOR. Entre esas adaptaciones están las mías "Amor prohibido" y "Todos sus besos"... Por eso si se han metido a esta plataforma (Ff) no las verán. En Wattpad sólo borraron "Amor prohibido".

Por lo que he decidido tratar de completar esta tercer entrega (En el lecho del deseo) para poder culminar con la serie completa en tanto Wattpad como Fanfiction me dejen continuar. Por eso los días de actualización van a ser más seguidos. No voy a dar un día en específico, porque como así puede ser un lunes y luego martes, también puede ser un lunes y sábado... Estén atentos/as.

Gracias por todo, estoy terminando los pendientes que prometí ... disculpen por eso también y por la tardanza...

Nos estamos leyendo .. =)


End file.
